gladiatusfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons
Over-view There are a variety of weapons that you can use in the game. Weapons have a basic damage and can have different attributes that increase abilities such as strength or agility, or the threat and blocking value. The quility of an item is indentified by it's color, any item is either standard, green, blue, violet or orange. System Every weapon has a base damage depending on it's level. The weapons power is boosted on its color. The items color tell how powerful the item is compared to it's standard counter-part. The order of power listed from weakest to strongest are: white(standard), green, blue, violet or orange. So if two items have the exact same name and level, if one were green and the other white, the green item would be better than the standard item of the same level. The weapons in Gladiatus also follow a prefix and suffix system. Items can have a prefix, such as "Lucius Sword", or a suffix, such as "Sword of Pain." Weapons may also have both, such as "Lucius Sword of Pain." Each prefix, suffix, and base item have base values that are added to the base stats of that weapon, which are then modified by the color rating of that weapon. 'Upgrading Quility(color)' The color rating can be improved at Magus Hermeticus, unlocked at level 10, for gold coins and/or rubies. The more you pay, the higher your rate of success. The quility you are upgrading to also afftects sucess rate. For example it would cost less to upgrade a green item to a blue item then upgrading a voilet item to an orange.The maximum success rate that can be paid for with gold only is 25%, in order to have a 100% success rate at improving an item, the last 75% increase must be paid in rubies. If the upgrade fails there is no refund!!! Standard Base Weapon Types: Some of the known base weapon types are: Note: 'Rare weapons are not usually sold at a Weapon Smith' *Short Sword *Axe (Rare) *Broad Sword *Short Dagger *Sharp Dagger *Trident Lance *Schiavone (Rare) *Hammer *Angel of Death *Gut Graze *Clubs *Gladiatus *Hammers *Battle sickle *Battle staff (Rare) *Seax (Rare) *Spear (Rare) Weapon Suffixes:(Estimations of skills vary on Color and Level) of Brightness: +10 charisma & +10% charisma of Decapitation: +1 skill & +10% charisma & +4 critical attack value of Magic: +10 skill & +10% charima of Rapidity: +10 agility & +10% rapidity of Willpower: +4 block value & +8 threat of Masculinity: +17% Strength, 3+ skill, -3 constitution, +3 chrisma of Ordinance: 11% healing, Healing +32 of Courage: Health +50, Charisma +5, Charisma +20% of Conflict: +10 skill, +2% agility of Vigour: +10% strengh of Pain: +5 strengh, +20% agility of Light: +20% constitution of Warning: +25 armour, +4 skill of Fairness: +5 constitution, +15% charisma of Martial Arts: +1 strengh, +2 and +10% charisma, +7 critical attack value of Assassination: Skill +4, skill +2%, Agility +4% of Diligence: Health +23, Charisma +23% Weapon Prefixes: Preffixes are more valuable than suffxies. These names will add a certain stat boost to an item on top of the stat boosts from the color and suffix of a weapon but usually decreases a perticular stat(s) as well. Certain preffixes and suffixes will cancel each other out. The best gear will have both preffixes and suffixes for maximum stat boosts. The weapon smith will usually offer weapons with preffixes for rubies. Some of the known preffixes(In alphabetical order plus the associated wepon types) are: *Antonius ( swords & daggers ) : critical chance boost *Amoviels (swords & daggers): Strength boosts *Bilgs (swords & daggers): *Calodian's (axes, swords & daggers): armour bonus, skill and agility boosts. *Gaius ( short dagger & battle sickle ) : block chance boost *Kosmonas ( swords & daggers): health bonus, charisma reduction *Mima's (angel of death, swords & daggers): agility, chrisma and stregth boosts, Constituion reduction. *Poirin's (sword & daggers) *Tinothiels (battle sickle, swords & daggers): Chrisma Boosts *Uridos ( broad sword ) : damage boost Category:Content Category:Items